Gaara and the Woodsmen
by SnugLittleRugBug
Summary: AU Slight OOC Loosely based off of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Rating set to go up as story progresses. Prince Gaara runs away from the throne when he learns his life is in danger. He comes across an empty cabin in the woods where he rests for a while. What happens when the owners return? Will they turn the young prince out, or will they help him?
1. Introduction

Author's Note:

Not first time writing, but it is my first time posting something on this site. I don't really think a disclaimer is necessary (since thisis ), but if it makes everyone feel better, I don't own the characters or show. Nor do I gain any monetary assets from this story. This is purely fanmade and meant for everyone to enjoy. The Snow White theme will be fairly loose, I don't want anyone out there to think I'm rewriting Snow White. That's not my intention. If you think it reflects too closely to Snow White, let me know what you think I should do to change that if it bothers you. Please don't just message me with something along the lines of, "It's too close to Snow white. Fix it." That's not helpful.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

A long time ago, in an enchanted land far from here, there lived a family of four. The king had ruled over this land for many years and the land did well under his rule. He was blessed with three children, all of which he was proud of for different reasons. His eldest, a young maiden of the tender age of sixteen, showed an incredible knack for dealing with diplomats and handling foreign affairs. Her looks and name alone granted her many would-be suitors, but she's never shown interest in those who only wanted her for looks and title. Her father was proud his daughter was strong-willed and though he wanted to see her wed, he did not wish for her to be in an unhappy marriage where she would not be given the respect and freedoms she so rightfully earned and deserved.

His second child and first-born son was more interested in using his hands to earn respect and praise, rather his words and wit like his sister. He was well known throughout the kingdom, at age fourteen, for his whittling and carvings, but his real passion laid with carving life size marionettes of the people that caught his interest that he would then use to entertain his family and the villagers in puppet shows done in good humor. While many thought the king's first-born son's hobbies to be a waste of time and that he should be preparing to inherit the throne instead, the king knew that his first-born son was better suited to a life dedicated to entertainment and lightening the mood of all in a gathering and not attending meetings and dealing with the pressure of ruling a kingdom.

His youngest, at twelve, was already showing an outstanding talent for ruling and keeping all fair within the land. It was decided that upon his sixteenth summer he was to be declared his father's successor. The people of the land had come to love and respect the young man, despite his troubled upbringing. They saw in him a fair leader and a fierce protector of his kingdom-to-be. His father couldn't be any more proud of his successor to be. He was certain the kingdom would fare just as well, if not more, under his youngest child's rule and he knew that his two older children would look out for and help their sibling in any way they could. All was right and fair in the kingdom.

Or so it seemed. Along the border of the kingdom, in a crumbling and run-down cottage there lived a sorcerer and his apprentice. Many years ago, the sorcerer was banished from his home by his king for practicing black magic on the people of the kingdom. He believed that because they were peasants and worked the land they had no value, the king, a wise, fair, compassionate man, disagreed and banished him for treason and the killings of innocent people. The only satisfaction the sorcerer can get from remembering his old king is the knowledge that his death was at his hand.

When the sorcerer learned that a mere child was to inherit the throne he grew livid and devised a plan to get rid of not only the heir, but the king as well. And the upcoming party in honor of the young prince's birthday was the perfect place and time to set his plan into motion.


	2. Preparing for the Party

"Kankuro! Hurry up and get out of bed! You've got to get ready for the party!" A young woman was pounding on the door to her younger brother's room in an attempt to get him up. "Come on lazy bones! What will everyone think if you show up late? Kankuro? Are you even in there?" As she went to open the door her brother stepped out pulling a large wooden crate standing upright. He was dressed in his usual black and purple tunic over tan leggings and shiny black boots. Around his shoulders was a dark purple cape clasped at his right shoulder by the red and yellow hourglass pendant left to him by their late mother. In his belt he carried a small dagger and his cap was tucked in as well. As usual, he wore black gloves, to hide his scars from woodworking, cut off at the fingers to make work easier for him, or so he claimed. "You look nice, although this is a formal event, why didn't you wear a suit instead?"

Running a hand through his hair he replied, "I didn't feel like it. It was stuffy and starchy, besides, this is for Gaara. Let him look nice, it's his birthday after all." Glancing at his sister he smirked. She was wearing a cream bodice with purple circles around the midsection and intricate designs crisscrossing over the bodice and all down the sleeves ending at a point where her middle finger began on each hand. Her pleated skirt was the same shade of purple as the circles on her bodice and had similar designs funning up and down it. At the end of her skirt was a cream band and the toes of her boots could be seen underneath it with how she was holding it up slightly for mobility. Around her waist, she wore a red sash with maroon flowers stitched in and tied at the back in a bow. She wore her collar tucked into her bodice and her tan and green hourglass pendant was worn on a chain around her neck. "Trying to impress somebody? Anyone I know?" he teased.

"At least I know how to look nice. You look like one of your dolls with all this plain, simple clothing," she teased back while ruffling his hair.

Swatting her hand away he mock pouted, "I worked hard on getting my hair to look good and you go and ruin it."

"Sleeping does not count as working hard, dear brother," She teased lightly.

Grinning back he retorted, "Well, when you spend all your days carving and loosing track of time instead of going to events and talking to people, sleeping can seem like hard work. Gotta remember to set time aside for it, you know? Besides, they're puppets. Dolls are what girls play with."

"Oh my, did I hurt their feelings?" she joked, "And at least I have friends to be seen in public with."

"Yes, yes you did. And there are plenty of friends I see in public," he laughed.

Giggling she responded, "The barkeep and his maids do not count as "friends," Kankuro."

"Why whatever do you mean, Temari? They allow me into their establishment, give me food and drink, and don't mind entertaining me," he counted off smiling, "That sounds like friendship to me!" he laughed.

"It is so nice to hear laughter in the castle. I feared all inhabitants were like the king and young prince: cold and distant," a passing servant commented on the siblings' conversation.

"Excuse you?" a gloved hand stopped the servant in his tracks, allowing both siblings to get a good look at him. He was young, yet had white hair pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore eyeglasses that seemed a tad too big as he was pushing them up. "Would you like to repeat that?"

"Milord, surely you know how your father and brother act. Does it not bother you?" the servant replied coolly, looking into the enraged faces of Lord Kankuro and Lady Temari. "I-I mean! Surely their behavior is just a little strange! A king should not be so distant, nor should his heir! You would be a much better king, based on personality alone, milord!" the servant cried out fearfully.

Temari pulled a fan from her sash and began to fan herself as her brother dealt with the servant. "What is your name?"

Bowing he stated, "Kabuto, milord."

Taking a second to glance at his sister, Kankuro gestured to the servant, now known as Kabuto, and looked at his sister as if asking best to handle the situation. Temari stopped fanning herself and instead held her fan over the lower half of her face. She glanced at her brother with a glint and hardness in her eyes as if telling him to do as he wished with the rude servant. Turning back to him, Kankuro addressed Kabuto, "What you said can get you killed. Speaking about the king and his heir in such a manner can be considered treason. You are aware of this, are you not?"

"Yessir! And I apologize profusely for my insolence, milord! Any punishment you bestow upon me I will accept gladly. Please, just spare me my life, milord!" Kabuto begged.

Looking down at him and thinking Kankuro smiled darkly when he came up with what he believed to be a good enough punishment. "Well, Kabuto, I believe I have come up with an acceptable punishment for you."

"Milord?" Kabuto did not like his lord's tone of voice or the look on his face.

"As punishment, you must attend to the carriages and horses of all the lords and ladies visiting tonight. You are to assist the stable hands in cleaning the carriages, cooling down the horses, and you are to muck out the stalls after each horse is prepped to leave at the end of the party. Is that clear?"

Bowing, so his nose touched the floor, Kabuto replied gratefully, "Yes, milord! I will be sure to do my best."

"Good. You are dismissed to your new duties," Kankuro stated waving his hand in the air to get the servant to go follow his orders. Kabuto got up and all but ran to follow his orders. Turning to his sister Kankuro drawled, "Alright Tem, say it. Whatever it is, say it now or not at all."

Glaring first at her brother and then the direction Kabuto ran off in, she snapped her fan shut and held it in her hands as she turned back to her brother with a grimace. "I don't trust him. I don't want him near us or this castle."

He smirked, "Heh, why do you think I assigned him to do stable work? Don't worry; I don't like the looks of him either. Before today have you seen him around?"

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't seen him before. But, that doesn't mean he doesn't work here. Perhaps we should ask around. Want to start with the cook or the tutor? Between the two, they know everyone that works within the castle grounds," she said while putting her fan back in her sash after adjusting it.

Taking a second to think about it, Kankuro tells her his decision, "Let's ask Baki. We know him the most and he will be less likely to ask why we want to know. Not to mention, the cook is too much of a gossip, and the last thing we need is Kabuto finding out we don't want him around," a sneer when he said "Kabuto" as if the very name left a bad taste in his mouth. "Are we asking him now or after the party?"

"Now would be best, I think."

Nodding his agreement he asked, "Care to help me with this?" He gestured to the crate behind him, still in his doorway. "It's just the slightest bit heavy and after spending so long on it, I don't a single scratch on it."

"Okay. You take that side," she gestured to the side closest to him, "and I'll take this side." She walked over to the side closest to the wall.

"Thanks Tem. Alright on the count of three we start moving it to the Grand Hall. One. Two. Three!" With that both teens began pushing the crate down the hall and down the main stair case leading to the Grand Hall.

When they finally got it to the Grand Hall and with all the rest of the gifts already set out, Temari turned to her brother and asked the question that had been on her mind since she first saw the crate. "What's in there anyway, Kankuro? It had some weight to it, but it was more a matter of keeping it steady with two people rather than moving it using two people. What did you make for Gaara?"

"Well, you know how soon he has to attend all those boring meetings?" A quick glance to insure she was paying attention. "I thought he would like something to take his place while he did something a little more fun. So, what do you think I made him?" he smirked.

Mock groaning she replied, "Oh Kankuro, you didn't!" A smirk played across her lips, "Besides, he's much more responsible than you. He won't shirk his duties and you know it."

Throwing his hands up in a surrendering motion his smirk grew as he replied, "You're right. My dear baby brother is much more responsible than I am! Well, at the very least, he can use it to decide on what outfit he want to wear."

"Use what to decide on what to wear?" a calm voice asked from behind Kankuro. Turning around he saw his little brother, still dressed in night clothes, standing behind him holding the bear he's had since he was small.

"Gaara!" Temari cried, "Why aren't you dressed for the party. It's starting soon!" She gestured at his clothes and began to push Kankuro closer to Gaara. "Kankuro, go help Gaara get ready for his party. As his older brother, it's your duty to make sure he is prepared for everything. Hurry, go!"

"Temari, my party does not start for another three hours. No guests have arrived yet," Gaara pointed out calmly. "Besides, the only gifts set out are those from family, Baki, and some of the servants. The ones who cared enough to be polite," that last part said under his breath. "Furthermore, I want to know what it is that Kankuro got me that will help with my outfits," he mumbled while fiddling with the right ear on his bear.

Stepping away from his sister's insistent pushing Kankuro stepped over to Gaara and ruffled his hair. "Hey, little man! I got an idea. How about while you get ready for your party we play a little game?"

"A game? What kind of game?" A pair of teal eyes looked at his older brother questioningly.

Pretending to take a second to think, Kankuro stroked his chin as if he had a beard before smiling at his younger brother and cheerfully saying, "A guessing game!" A puzzled look from his brother, "You guess what it is I got you for your birthday and if you're close I'll let you know. There's a catch though, I won't be giving any hints no matter how much you ask or demand me to. How's that sound?"

Looking down at his bear, Gaara asked himself how much he really cared to know what his brother got him. Finally looking up, face stoic, but a smile in his eyes, Gaara replied coolly, "That sounds acceptable. Shall we go get ready then?" Turning around he headed off to his room.

Before he left to follow his brother Kankuro threw over his shoulder, "See you at the party, Temari."

Shaking her head she smiled at the antics of her siblings, "Life without those two wouldn't be nearly as fun." Taking a moment longer to look at the direction her brothers went off in she frowned. "_Looks like I'm seeing Baki on my own then. Hopefully he knows something about that servant_," she thought as she turned in the direction of their tutor since childhood.

* * *

Frowning, he made his way out to the stables. For the past six weeks everything had been going according to plan, then he had to go and get himself reassigned by one of the few people whose orders outweighed everyone else's. His master was not going to be pleased with this. No, his master was not going to be pleased with his moment of failure. It could jeopardize the whole plan, and he knows it. Scowling, he turned into the stables and found the stable master. The old man barely glanced at him before handing him a pitchfork and pointing at the furthermost stable. Kabuto headed to the last of the stables, pitchfork in hand, and grabbed a wheelbarrow along the way. Starting up the work he allowed his mind to wander back six weeks to when his master had sent him on his way to the castle to put the plan into motion.

_"Now, Kabuto, remember what the story is?"_

_Bowing his head with a smirk on his lips Kabuto answered his master dutifully, "Of course, Master. How could I possibly forget? I am the son of a poor farmer hoping to gain a job within the castle in the hopes of receiving enough money to send back to my home to aid in the care of my parents in their old age."_

"_Good, lad." With a hiss he asked, "And why do you not stay behind, instead, to help with the care of your parents?"_

"_Milord, I have many siblings, as do many farms, to care for my parents and I am nothing more than another mouth to feed and care for. I am not much skilled in caring for plants and animals do not like me much." A small smile, seemingly pathetic, crossed his face in an act of innocence and an attempt to gain some sympathy from the lords and ladies he would soon be approaching for the job he would get. "Besides, my only real talent is cleaning and my sisters can handle that much when not caring for my parents."_

_With a smile of contentment and a small noise in the back of his throat resembling that of approval, his master handed him a small leather pouch containing two doses of an extremely potent poison native only to one part of the world and obtained by the man through near illegal and almost impossible means. With a sneer, he spoke to his apprentice, "Kabuto. Make sure the king and his heir consume this powder; I've included a dose for both of them. Do not worry about the other two. They will be either suspected, or better yet, grief stricken and so horrified that they leave the castle and live in exile." His lip curled upward in pleasure at his own words and fantasies at what could happen after the king and his heir are killed by the poison. "Be sure to get close enough to slip the poison in their drinks the day of the party, but don't be found. Is that clear?"_

_Kabuto could only nod as his master had pushed him against the cabin, a hand around his throat, on his last command. His master stared a moment more into his eyes before slowly releasing his hold around his throat, yet making no movement to back away from his young apprentice. Looking down and the back up the body of his apprentice slowly, he reached a hand out to stroke the young man's cheek with his fingers. Continuing the motion he brought his hand to the back of Kabuto's head where he took out the leather thong holding his hair from his face. He ran his fingers through his hair for a moment before leaning to whisper in Kabuto's ear, "When all this is done, no one will dare to cross either of our paths, or humiliate us, ever again. Isn't that right, my faithful student?"_

_A small, sharp gasp passed his lips before he answered his master, "Of course, Master Orochimaru." Against the shell of his ear he felt a smirk come across his master's face before he was ordered to say his name again. He uttered his master's name again and was rewarded with a light bite to his ear and a hand running down his side to move for something he and master will both enjoy as he brought in another bre-_

*SPLAT!*

Three voices laughing came from the direction in which the clump of mud hit the back of his head. He turned, hands still holding the pitchfork midair with straw and horse droppings on it, his eyes annoyed and enraged at being interrupted from a rather pleasant memory. He all but growled at the three young stable boys, "Can I help you?"

The tallest of the three, a brunette with brown eyes and a knowing smirk, glanced over the young man before responding. "Nah, but after you've helped yerself," a drawl accompanied his smirk as he pointed below Kabuto's belt, "ya can go out an' help the first party guest. That is why you're out here wit' us and not in the castle, ain't it?" He looked down his nose at Kabuto before sneering at him and snickering as if he had thought of the funniest thing.

His two friends laughed with him. The smallest, the one who threw the mud if his dirtied hands were anything were to go by, was holding his sides as he doubled over, his honey blond hair covering his forehead. The final boy, a raven with mocking green eyes, held his hand over his mouth as if to stifle his laughter and looked over Kabuto with a look that sent shivers down the young man's spine. He had seen that look before, many times from his master, but seeing it from someone else made him feel uneasy if not a little sickened.

Turning his head away to look at the back wall he swallowed. He relaxed his body and calmed his mind. There was no need in wasting time on these three. They would be taking orders from him soon enough. He turned back to them and exhaled, "If you would kindly excuse me," he leaned the shovel against the wall and began to step past them, "I have lords, ladies, and carriages to attend to." He shoved his way past the youngest and continued to the front.

Getting to the front of the barn, he was greeted with the sight of a large white carriage with gold trimming and scarlet curtains. Four Oldenburghs, three black and one bay, pulled the carriage to where it now stood, their bridles and reins matching the curtains and trimming of the carriage. Before he could approach the carriage a hand rested itself on his shoulder. From behind him the gruff voice of the stable master told him not to worry about the lord and lady. They were already at the party and the carriage needed to be put up and the horses led to the coral to cool down.

While he got ready for a long night of carriages and horses another individual was getting ready for a long night of greetings and pretending to be interested in current conversations.

* * *

"Gaara, you have to go down there sometime you know," Kankuro was currently sitting on his brother's maroon covers trying to convince him to go down and greet his party guests. "They're all here to see you and it would be rude not to make an appearance."

His younger brother was sitting in front of his vanity, Lord Cubby on his lap, rearranging the contents of his drawers for a lack of something better to do. Without turning to acknowledge his brother he responded crisply, "I did not ask for them to be here. I did not ask for this party. Why should I attend an event I have no interest in?"

Falling back with a groan Kankuro laid his arm across his eyes and sighed. He had been trying to get his brother to leave his room for the past ten minutes. Neither his father nor his sister was going to like this, both were so adamant about punctuality. He lay there wondering how bad it would be if he were to drag his brother down there against his will. Before he could come to a conclusion he felt a soft touch on his knee. He leaned on his elbows to see his brother standing there with his bear in one arm and a small frown on his face. Holding in a sigh, he asked, "What's on your mind, little brother?"

Looking his brother in the eye he answered quietly, "The king does not wish for me show up with Lord Cubby. He calls him a," his face scrunched slightly, "'foolish, childish, useless toy not fit for the heir of a kingdom.' He tells me that I need to put him away with all my other items from childhood and learn to start being a man." Looking down he mumbled more to himself than his brother, "I am not ready to give up what I have left of my childhood."

Frowning as he remembered how their father had given him a similar speech not even a few years ago Kankuro sat up fully and tapped his brother on his head. When he was given his brother's attention he said to him with a small smile, "Don't listen to the king. Hear me out. You're next in line, right? Right. You keep Lord Cubby right here." He gently took the bear from his brother's hands and placed it on his pillows. He looked back to his brother to see that some of the tension that had been in his shoulders had been released.

Looking to where his brother had placed his bear, he relaxed slightly and looked back to his brother. "I shall attend the party on one condition." After receiving a nod signifying his brother was listening he continued, "The condition: should anything happen to me, you must promise me that you and Temari will take care of Lord Cubby and not let anything bad happen to him. Can you do that?"

Blinking a couple of times, his mouth slightly open, Kankuro stared at his brother before responding with, "Wow. Uh, that's oddly specific, don't you think?" A blank stare was his only answer. Letting out a breath through his mouth he smiled down at the ground, "Yeah, little brother. I promise to take care of your bear. I'll make sure that Temari takes care of him as well. Although, I have to ask, why the strange request?" He asked his head cocked to the side a bit.

Looking towards his window he responded in a distant tone, "I had a dream last night. In the dream there was a voice, it was deep and rough sounding. I could not see anything, but I could feel strong winds hitting me and sand being whipped around my body. The voice, I am not sure how, but I know that it belonged to something ancient and powerful, was scared. It kept telling me to leave and live for myself, to run away and protect myself, telling me that if I were to die, it would as well." Turning to face his brother he continued telling the dream. He told his brother of how he could hear laughter, a cold dark evil laughter, as he felt himself running blindly in his dream pushed on by the voice telling him to live. He told him how at one point he fell and when he got up, he saw an image. He saw the king, their father, lying face down in the sand, unmoving. He said how the voice urged him to keep running and forget everything else, forget the kingdom, forget the land, forget the people, just keep running until he was safe. He awoke with a silent scream and his bear nowhere in sight. Getting out of bed he found his bear face down on his floor, the same position as the king in his dream. When he finished his brother was shocked and just a little scared of the dream his brother had. "Kankuro, are you unwell?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and fear, he looked at his brother said to him in all seriousness, "I would hug you, really, I would, but we both know that Temari would freak if there was so much as a slight crease anywhere in your outfit," he attempted a small joke at the end, just a little something to try to lighten the mood and distill the tension, but it didn't come out quite as he hoped.

Nodding to say that he appreciated his brother's effort at trying to make the conversation less serious Gaara replied, "The physical show of affection as well as the touching that comes with it, would be less the welcome. The thought is appreciated, however."

Chuckling before outright laughing, Kankuro stood up and a made a sweep of his arm towards the door. "After you, little prince, your party awaits you!"

"Kankuro."

He hummed his acknowledgement.

Gaara walked to the door, opened it, and turned back to his brother before leaving to the party he rather not attend, "I was not trying to make a joke."

Watching his brother leave to the party, he smiled and wiped his eye, "I know Gaara, I know." He stood for a moment more, turned to the bed and addressed the bear, "That kid, eh? He is most definitely something else. But he's still my little brother. He never should have gone through what he did." Frowning, he scolded himself, "Look at me! Talking to a bear! I better get to that party soon before Temari's teasing becomes the truth." With that he left for the party being sure to close his brother's door.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay. That is chapter two. Initially, I wanted to add more to this but looked at it and decided, nope. It's long enough and I don't want it to drag on forever. I realize they seem a little OOC, but I'm pretty sure that was a little unavoidable. I try to stay in character as much as is possible, so if you feel I need to fix how a certain character acts, let me know and in future chapters I will do my best to keep them more in character. Sometimes, though, it's a little difficult.

I won't add disclaimers on all the chapters because I feel that the one at the beginning is enough. Also, I'll try to keep the AN's limited to the bottom of the chapters. And the three stable boys are OC's so don't worry about them. They probably won't pop up again. I don't know, we'll see what happens.

Let me know what you think, please!


End file.
